A near-field wireless communication equipment to which Bluetooth (registered trademark) technology, which is one representative example of near-field wireless communication technologies, has been applied, includes, for example, an acoustic equipment such as a headset, earphones, and a speaker and a portable music player (including a mobile telephone or the like) that transmits music to be played to the acoustic equipment, or an operation equipment such as a wireless remote controller and equipment such as a TV, a music player, or a mobile terminal, which is a counter equipment operated by the operation equipment.
As disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-4485, titled “Remote Control Method, Apparatus, and Remote Control System”) etc., an Advanced Audio Distribution Profile (A2DP profile) for streaming acoustic data of stereo sound quality is typically used as a near-field wireless communication profile (protocol) for acoustic equipment and an Audio/Video Remote Control Profile (AVRCP profile) for remotely operating the counter equipment is typically used as the near-field wireless communication profile (protocol) for the wireless remote controller.
Even in the near-field wireless communication equipment loaded with these typical profiles (protocols) for the near-field wireless communication, it is normally impossible to perform data communication between the near-field wireless communication equipment (e.g., headset having a sound reproduction function and a remote control function) and the counter information equipment (e.g., mobile information terminal such as a mobile telephone or a tablet terminal) on Bluetooth. However, when another information equipment performs (counter information equipment) an initial setting or changes settings of functions included in the headset, for example, it is required to perform data communication between the headset and the other information equipment (counter information equipment). In order to perform this data communication on Bluetooth, a profile dedicated for the data communication such as a Serial Port Profile (SPP) to connect a personal computer (PC) in which a virtual serial port is set or a Personal Area Networking (PAN) profile that performs wireless connection between a master PC and a slave PC, which requires profiles such as a Serial Port Profile/Personal Area Networking Profile (SPP/PAN) for the data communication to be newly installed in the near-field wireless communication equipment, is.